How Could We Forget?
by Digger Jonez
Summary: Oneshot. After Lucy's birthday she realises something that everyone seems to have forgotten. NaLu love story.


Lucy groggily managed to crawl out of her bed. It was already lunch time and the blond celestial mage was only now finding the strength to get out of her comfy bed.

The day before had been Lucy's eighteenth birthday and just like everything else in Fairy Tail, it had been a big event. Hours upon hours of dancing, drinking and laughter; with the traditional amount of violence that coincides with everything the rambunctious guild does.

It had possibly been the best birthday the young lady had ever had. She couldn't remember ever having more fun or feeling as loved as she did last night.

As she stumbled across her room towards her bathroom she had to try very hard to manoeuvre her way through the mountains of presents that she had been given the day prior. Books from Levy and Erza, some clothes from Mira and Juvia, strange knick-knacks from Grey and even Gajeel. However her two favourite presents had come from a certain fire mage and his trusty blue feline friend.

As Lucy exited her bathroom she made b-line directly for her desk where she had safely put her two newest possessions. One was a huge framed photograph of the entire guild, which was her present from Happy. The chirpy little exceed and apparently spent over a month trying to piece together everything, because it wasn't a normal picture. It was a collage. Happy had arranged cut outs of each individual member into the shape of the Fairy Tail logo with the word 'Lucy' written underneath it. It was beautiful in Lucy's eyes and one of the most heartfelt gifts she had ever gotten. There was not a single person in the entire guild who wasn't impressed with Happy's gift.

The second gift wasn't just valuable to her but was an actual treasure and it had come from the resident fire dragon-slayer and her secret crush: Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu had disappeared for over a month, only telling Master Makarov where he was going. He returned only a few days before Lucy's birthday looking like he had been to hell and back; which wasn't that far from the truth.

He had spent the entire time he had been gone looking for something very rare and special. A particular gate key that was said to not actually exist, but Natsu had a strange habit of doing and finding the impossible. He had found it. He crawled over mountains, swam through oceans, dragged himself through deserts and arctic wastelands he fought off monsters that were supposed to only exist in the realms of myth and legends but he found it.

He found 'The Queens Key'.

A key that supposedly summoned a spirit so powerful that even the most powerful demons would flee from. A spirit so beautiful that no living creature could resist her. A spirit so noble and just that evil would never look it in the eye.

Flashback

_Lucy had just unwrapped the amazing present from Happy. The blue little exceed was blushing in embarrassment as everyone in the guild praised his hard work and thoughtfulness, even a certain little white exceed. Lucy was almost in tears as she admired the work._

_She placed it by her side carefully, making sure everyone knew that if anyone damaged it they'd regret for the rest of their dangerously short lives._

_Lucy was ready to stand and give her thanks when the still bandaged and limping Natsu placed a box on her lap._

_Lucy hadn't really spoken to the fire mage since he had returned; she was still quite pissed off at him for leaving for so long without giving anyone an explanation and still not explaining himself even after he'd returned._

"_This is why I've been gone for so long." Natsu informed her with a big smile on his face. "You'll understand once you've opened it. Happy Birthday Luce."_

_Lucy looked down at the box cautiously. Slowly and delicately she pried the small blue box open and gasped when she saw what was inside._

"_There is no way in hell this is real…" Lucy managed to croak out._

_The other guild members were trying desperately to catch a glimpse of the object. All they could see was a key, a celestial key that appeared to be made out of glass with beautifully dazzling gems on its handle._

_Lucy looked up at the blushing and smiling Natsu. "Is it…" She couldn't quite finish her sentence._

"_It's the real deal." Natsu said happily. "I've got the bruises to prove it!"_

_Lucy looked back down at the key and gently picked it up out of its box, using her dainty fingers to make sure she kept a proper hold on it. It was then that the other guild members noticed that it wasn't made from glass but from some kind of beautiful crystal._

"_It's not supposed to exist…" Lucy somehow whispered. "It's only a legend."_

"_Lucy." Natsu said warmly, gaining her full and undivided attention. "It's real. Happy Birthday."_

_Lucy couldn't contain herself. She launched herself at Natsu capturing him in a tight embrace which he returned instantly. Before she moved away she kissed him on the cheek causing both of them to blush hard._

"_So what is it?" Grey asked suddenly._

"_The Queens Key." Lucy answered breathlessly, still not able to fully comprehend that she was holding it… and apparently it's new owner. "A spirit so powerful that… err… there isn't a way to describe it. She's one of the strongest beings that have ever existed."_

"_How did you find it?" Erza asked Natsu suddenly._

"_This should be a great story." Makarov said suddenly as he sat down, fully prepared to listen to what would be a story that would go down in the history books._

_And so Natsu told them all of his journey, earning shocked looks and slack jaws from everyone._

_He went through a hell of a lot to get that key for her._

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Lucy smiled as she looked at the key. Carefully she placed it back in its box. The only downside was that there was technically no celestial wizard alive in the entire world who was powerful enough to summon the spirit residing in The Queens Key, but Lucy had made a promise to Natsu the night before that she would get strong enough to summon it; she owed him that much and more.

Lucy blushed as she thought of Natsu. Her best friend and secret crush. He was one in a million and to her he almost definitely _'the one'_.

She began thinking of a way to repay him on his next birthday. A few idea's popped into her head but nothing good enough. She tried racking her brain to figure out when Natsu's birthday was so that she would know how long she had to figure out the perfect gift but she just could not remember.

She made her way over to her calendar and flicked through the months to see if she could find it but once again she couldn't find it. She thought back over the last two years since she had met the fire dragon slayer.

Suddenly she froze and blanched as a realisation hit her. No one in the guild had _ever_ celebrated Natsu's birthday.

Lucy felt her stomach flop at the thought. How could she not have noticed that she had never celebrated her best friend's birthday?

After quickly throwing on some clean clothes and wrestling her hangover down enough to function she ran almost the entire way to the guild hall, hoping to high heaven that Natsu wasn't already there.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

As soon as she entered the guild hall she immediately had to give mental praise to Mira. The guild hall was spotless, only a few hours ago it must have resembled a pig sty… only Mira could clean like this.

The hall was damn near empty. The only people in there were Mira standing behind the bar and Levy sitting on a bar stool happily chatting with the white haired mage. Passed out on a seat on the other side of the room was Elfman and surprisingly Evergreen was lying beside him with her head in his lap.

She sniggered a bit at the thought of Evergreen waking up and trying to beat the crap out of the poor guy but then she quickly remembered why she was there.

"Mira!" She shouted as she ran towards the two women at the bar.

"Good morning Lucy." Mira greeted warmly. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm ok thanks." Lucy answered politely. "But I need to ask you a question."

"Of course."

"You know when _everyone's_ birthday is right?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"I sure do!" Mira answered proudly.

"Thank goodness." Lucy breathed in relief. "So can you tell me when Natsu's is?"

Whilst Mira looked up in deep thought Levy took the time to tease her friend. "You don't know when your own best friend's birthday is?" Levy asked in mock disappointment.

Lucy blushed a bit. "I can't even remember if we've ever celebrated his birthday." She answered glumly.

Suddenly the two girls heard Mira gasp in shock. "We never have!" She yelled as tears started to from in her eyes. "How dreadful!"

"Do you at least know when it is?" Lucy was practically begging. Mira could only shake her head in defeat.

"Morning everyone!" The three girls froze at the sound of the very person they were talking about.

"Morning Natsu." Lucy replied sadly.

Instantly Natsu went on the offensive. "Who upset you?" He damn near growled.

Lucy felt her heart flutter at the way he cared for her, behind her Mira smiled a bit as well.

"No one upset me Natsu… I've let myself down." Lucy responded quietly.

She felt two strong arms wrap around her protectively. Natsu had been doing this a lot recently and she was not going to deny liking it.

"What happened?" He asked soothingly.

Lucy sniffled and mumbled something incoherent. Natsu squeezed her a little tighter as he waited for her to gather herself.

"I don't know when your birthday is." She finally managed to croak out.

"Neither do I."

All three of the girls froze, Mira's jaw hit the floor.

"Wha… What do you mean you don't know?" Lucy asked, her voice laced with confusion and concern. She didn't realise that subconsciously she had begun gripping on to his vest very tightly.

Natsu shrugged. "I never knew when it was so I guess I just don't have one." He answered as if it was nothing. "It's not your fault Lucy. I was raised by a dragon and dragons don't celebrate birthdays because they live for about a thousand years so birthdays could get pretty monotonous for them. I didn't even know birthdays existed until I started living with people."

Lucy looked at him with watery eyes that broke his heart every time he saw sadness in them.

"That's so sad…" Lucy whispered softly to him.

"I don't mind, as long as I can make other people happy on their birthdays then that's all that matters to me!" He said cheerfully which caused Lucy to smile a bit. The two stood in each other's embrace for a while longer, Lucy nestled her cheek into the nook of his neck and got comfortable, completely oblivious to the looks Mira and Levy were giving them or the blush on Natsu's face accompanied by the content smile.

They only broke apart when they heard Mira gasp and squeal in joy. Following her eyes they all saw what she was looking at.

Sitting in the same place they had been before were Elfman and Evergreen, passionately kissing the day away.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

Love was in the air all throughout Fairy Tail over the next few weeks. Levy had gone on an obscene amount of missions with Gajeel and Panther Lily, eventually sparking one of the most bizarre relationships you could ever imagine. Elfman and Evergreen were now an official couple as well, although Elfman was definitely not the 'alpha' in that relationship. Even Juvia and Grey… It took Grey almost two years to realise that Juvia had feelings for him… and that was only after Erza just flat out told him.

All that was left for Mira was to get Lucy and Natsu together which was becoming her obsession. Everyday Mira would try some new scheme to get the two to acknowledge their feelings for each other, often involving her sister and Cana, but still to no avail… or so she thought.

After Lucy had discovered that Natsu didn't know when his own birthday was she set about trying to come up with a solution, which in turn meant spending a lot of extra time with Natsu. For the first time in her life she had been able to see where Happy and Natsu lived and to say she was shocked was understatement. They were living in a shack that Natsu had built himself when he was still just a kid.

After that Lucy practically forced Natsu to move in with her, not that he needed much convincing. Oh of only Mira knew that… if only Mira new that they were sharing more than just a house but a bed as well…

Well it was sure to come out sooner or later because in about nine months' time something else was going to be arriving as well…

Lucy and Natsu had some real explaining to do. Not that they cared one iota.

**FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT**

**There may be a sequel!**

**Just let me know what you think of this and if you'd like a sequel.**

**Digger Jonez**


End file.
